Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating according to a cycle of operation. The laundry treating appliance may have a controller operably connected with the various components of the laundry treating appliance to execute the cycle of operation. The cycle of operation may be selected manually by the user or automatically based on one or more conditions determined by the controller.
Dispensing dryers, while known, are still an uncommon type of clothes dryer, which dispense a treating chemistry onto a load of laundry during a drying cycle of operation. The treating chemistry may be any chemistry applied to the laundry such as water, bleach, perfume, softener, stain guard, anti-wrinkling or the like.